Patent FR-A-2 481 755 describes a hydraulic motor capable of having two active cubic capacities of different values.
Such a motor may have numerous applications and in particular be supplied in closed circuit. Such closed circuits must generally be provided with devices for refrigerating the hydraulic fluid used. The invention defines a simple arrangement making it possible to obtain refrigeration of said hydraulic fluid.
It should be noted that, although the invention originally relates to the application of the above-mentioned motor to its supply in closed circuit, this invention may have other applications and is therefore more generally relative to the device complementary to the known motor which allows part of the supply fluid of the motor to be taken for any desired subsequent use of the fluid bled. This bled fluid may, in the case of a closed circuit supply, be refrigerated, then remixed with the rest of the fluid, but may, on the contrary, in the case of an open circuit, also be heated in order to bring the various constituents of a circuit, including the hydraulic motor itself, to the correct operational temperature more rapidly, or even to serve to irrigate elements, momentarily non-active, of hydraulic motors.